carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Judd
Judd (called Jud on diecast) is one of Mater's cousins. He is very cheeky and unconfident. His number in the Rustbucket derby is 5, and his license plate is completely blank (except on the Wii and PS3 versions of Mater-National, where it reads "Judd"). Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, Judd competes in Rustbucket Race-O-Rama, where he is normally one of the faster cars, usually only losing to Zeke. He is not playable. Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Judd does not appear in the game, but a cousin colored bronze with purple stripes is often interpreted to be Judd (this is just one of Cletus' alt. palettes). Cars: Mater-National Championship Judd competes in Rustbucket Races 3 and 4, usually placing 4th. He still isn't playable. In Race 1's cut scene, he and five other cousins are shown to be immobilized by love with Emma, and only Tommy Joe is able to tell Mater what is happening, when he says to "act natural", Judd hides behind the cousins and is ran over by both Lewis and Cletus. Cars:IGNITE Remake Judd is being considered to be a playable character, they plan to adjust him by giving him a lower chassis, a fixed window net (which was on diecast), two exhaust pipes, a front license plate (reading "C JUDEY"), and a steam locomotive whistle on his trunk. A Wikia user named Superbaddy4 planned to model him, but failed when he tried. World of Cars Storybook Judd, along with Cletus and Buford, grew up with Mater, and tought him how to drive backwards. When Mater raced against Bubba, he did the countdown for them. He also had a following diecast release at a production sale of 4000. Bubba and the three cousins have since been the only video game-only characters to have diecast releases. Livery Judd is colored gold with two navy blue/white stripes heading down his body. He also has the number 5 printed on his side and number boards. Judd's window net is often "default", but is fixed on his diecast and artwork, and has a major tear in the Wii and PS3 versions of Cars: Mater-National Championship. Personality Judd is extremely unconfident and sometimes can actually be heard saying he has never won a race and that he wishes his mother were there to help him. When he passes his enemies, he will usually get cheeky, saying they were being neighborly and asking how he passed them. Abilities Judd's bio from the World of Cars book states he can "Ski" between buildings. Also, in Cars: Mater-National Championship, he is shown to have a very odd ability to stand perfectly still and not even have to breathe. Gallery Judd.jpg|Playable using mods JuddRBRace3.jpg|Cars: Mater-National Championship RBRace4Modded.jpg|Startup sequence with Judd Judd window net tear.jpg|Judd with a torn net Judd Icon.jpg|Icon from Cars: The Video Game (Xbox 360), note he has no buck teeth Icon hick b.png|Icon from Cars: The Video Game (PC) Icon Judd a.png|Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship Cousin Jud Diecast.jpg|Diecast Judd3DRenderSheet.jpg|The render sheet Superbaddy4 used to model Judd Icon JUDD a.jpg|Under fanmade modifications Trivia * In Cars: The Video Game, Judd is not real, he is actually a clone of Tommy Joe. **As a result, his icon (along with those of Lewis and Buford) can be found in the coding of Cars: Mater-National Championship. * In Cars: Mater-National Championship, he has no animations, meaning he does not have to breathe or relocate his pupils to see where he goes. However, he was later given animations in more recent versions of the Hi-Octane Mod. * His icon is of a unique size, bigger than Zeke's, but not as big as Tommy Joe or Lewis'. * Judd has the most eye colors in the series, they are green in Cars: The Video Game, blue in Cars: Mater-National Championship, and gold on his diecast. **It may also be noted that while Judd's diecast has gold eyes, they are blue on the packaging. * Judd is the only one of the six cousins who does not rather oddly appear in the intro of Cars: Mater-National Championship. * Judd is the only cousin to have three different window nets. * Judd's teeth are black instead of white on the PS2 version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. Category:Characters Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Rustbucket Race Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Antagonists